1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower unit configured to be attached in a position between the front wheels and the rear wheels of a work vehicle, and more specifically relates to a climb-up assist structure that is provided to such a mower unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mower climb-up assist structure for a work vehicle is known in which an elongated running board extending to the front and rear of the mower deck, and in which an inclined part is integrally formed at both the front and rear end parts for raising and lowering of the wheels in relation to the mower unit, is integrally fitted to the mower unit so as to straddle the mower deck in the front and rear direction (e.g., JP 51-28524).
In the configuration described above, since the running board is integrally fitted to the mower unit, a vehicle wheel can easily be caused to climb over the mower unit by moving any of the front and rear wheels of the work vehicle to the running board. As a result, there is no need to spend effort to bring the mower unit in between the front wheels and the rear wheels from beside the work vehicle, and the mower unit can be easily positioned between the front wheels and the rear wheels of the work vehicle. There is also no need to spend effort to take the mower unit out from between the front wheels and the rear wheels of the work vehicle, and the mower unit can be easily removed in one of the front and rear directions of the work vehicle from between the front wheels and the rear wheels of the work vehicle.
However, in the configuration described above, the elongated running board that straddles the mower deck in the front and rear direction is integrally fitted to the mower unit, and the overall structure of the mower unit therefore increases in size, and the weight or cost of the mower unit as a whole also increases.
When a common mower unit not provided with a running board is modified to a climb-over specification provided with a running board, an elongated running board must be welded to the mower deck, bolt holes for bolting the running board to the mower deck must be formed, or other processing must be performed, and because painting must be redone after this processing, a large amount of labor is required for the modification. Conversely, when the specifications of the common mower unit must be modified from the climb-over specifications, the mower deck must then be replaced, the connecting holes formed in the mower deck must be filled in and repainted, and other work must be performed, and a large amount of labor is therefore required for the specification change. The cost increases particularly when the mower deck is replaced.